Frozen Horror AU
by theBananaBug
Summary: An alternate universe where Anna couldn't be saved in time after her sister Elsa hit her with an icy blast to the head as children. There's a reason Elsa locked her out all these years. Rated T for disturbing themes and mild violence. Leave reviews.
1. Book of Trolls

**Frozen Horror!AU**

**~~~~~~~~DISCLAIMER: I do not own Frozen nor any of the characters in this story. They belong to Disney.**

"There has to be something!" Queen Kyra cried as she searched with her husband, panic evident on her face. "Where could it have gone?"

"I don't know, I don't know," King Benjamin said and in his panic he knocked over several books. He quickly swooped them up, searching for the Book of Trolls.

Both parents whirled around when they heard a terrified cry from Elsa and Queen Kyra fell to her knees next to Anna, only to see that more than half of her hair had turned white. Her face contorted into horror and she turned to the king, who simply turned back to the books and began ripping them off of the shelves, taking mere seconds to check the titles.

"No, no, no!" he cried suddenly, evidently out of books to check. He leaned down to check the shelves, as if he could have missed one, perhaps – then he saw it. Hidden behind a flower pot next to the book shelves was the old, dusty Book of Trolls. He snatched it up carelessly, failing to see that several pages fell out, one falling behind the king's desk.

"What does it say?" Kyra said, cradling her daughter's head. She said, on a more fearful note, "She's ice cold, Benjamin."

" I – I… It doesn't matter what it says, we just need the way to the trolls, but it… it isn't in here," he said, running the hand that had frantically turned pages through his hair.

"You've been there before, surely you can get there again – we can't waste anymore time," Kyra said, beginning to feel a knot form in her chest. "She's going to die if we don't go now."

"What?" Elsa cried, tugging on her mother's sleeve. She then turned back to her sister, tears sliding down her pale cheeks. She knew that this was her fault – there was no one else to blame.

"Let us go," he said, ushering the family out of the doors, Kyra carrying Anna. They made their way to the stables and purely from memory the king began to lead the way into the forest. They left a trail of ice behind them and unbeknownst to them, a young orphan began to follow.


	2. The Storm Inside

**Frozen Horror!AU**

Queen Kyra's blue eyes turned to the sky, which was beginning to turn orange with the rise of the sun. A shiver flew up her spine as a gust of wind nearly knocked her over and she knew that yet again, Elsa's powers had managed to put out the fire King Benjamin had made before setting off in another attempt to find the trolls.

It had only been an hour into the forest when Benjamin realized he had gotten his family completely lost. The trees' branches seemed to be reaching for the family, wanting to snatch them up. The only sounds that could be heard was the occasional whimper from Elsa and a few snaps from twigs being stepped on, seemingly coming from every direction. King Benjamin decided that for the safety of the family, they would take cover in a nearby cave they had found and he would seek out the trolls. _"That way,"_ he had said, _"if the woods were to turn against me… it will not take my entire family with me."_

"Mama," Elsa said, her voice shaking. The queen snapped out of her trance and turned to face her. "Mama… her hair…"

Queen Kyra's hand flew to her mouth when she saw that her daughter's hair had turned completely white, almost as white as the snow that had begun to fall. She knew it was Elsa's doing, yet she couldn't bring herself to chastise her.

"We… we need to get the fire going again," the queen said, clutching at her own shoulders in an attempt to keep warm. "S-she's freezing."

Elsa grabbed the rocks and sticks and tried to mimic what Papa had done to get fire, but she only resulted in freezing the sticks together. Suddenly, a piercing cry escaped from her throat, startling the queen.

Suddenly, simple snowfall became a whirling tornado of ice and snow around the family. Elsa grabbed her little sister, heart wrenching sobs breaking free from her chest.

"Elsa! Elsa, no," Queen Kyra cried, not able to see in front of her because of the storm. She reached out for her two daughters frantically. "Elsa! Elsa, you'll freeze her!"

Elsa couldn't hear her pleas, however. Fear had overtaken her mind. All she could think was that she had killed her only friend – her sister. The storm raged inside of her heart and she felt a change in her sister – she felt the ice covering her body, suddenly her little sister's body had become stiff –

It all stopped.

When the horrible realization struck her, the storm stopped. The snowflakes stayed suspended in the air, unmoving, as Elsa stared down at Anna.

"Anna?" she whispered.

"Anna please."

"Answer me!"

"No… No…"

Her voice echoed around the forest and she suddenly let go of the ice sculpture that was once her sister. Her skin and clothes were now pure ice, colder than anything Elsa had ever felt. Elsa turned in a full circle, searching for her mother. "Mama!" she cried, beginning to feel bile rising in her throat. "Mama, please."

All Elsa got in return was silence, and something broke inside of her. She choked back another sob and took one last glance at her sister. Anna was curled into a fetal position, and would be frozen like that forever.

Elsa began the long journey back to the castle, but not without a feeling that someone was watching her. When she was a safe distance away, the orphan and his reindeer revealed themselves, stepping out from the safety of the trees. He walked over to the frozen sculpture, not knowing how the little girl could be frozen solid.

As he thought this, darkness overtook the cave. He felt it, but shook himself free and began to run after the princess. "C'mon, Sven!" he cried, not wanting to lose sight of the girl who controlled the ice.

If he hadn't been so intent on following the young girl, he would have noticed that Anna's encasement of ice had already begun to melt.


	3. Ice is My Life

**Frozen Horror!AU**

It was sometime in the afternoon when Elsa finally returned to the castle. She entered the gates, which seemed bigger and more menacing than before. It had taken her several hours to find her way back to the castle, and the sounds of footsteps behind her didn't help at all.

"Elsa!" someone cried and Elsa felt herself being hugged. When they pulled away she found that it was Kai, a man of the palace staff. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Where are the king and queen? What about…"

Kai trailed off when tears began to pool in Elsa's eyes. "Oh, darling… Let's get you inside."

He took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders, but it simply covered in frost. Kai gasped, taking a step away from the princess but this only made Elsa more upset, and she began to sob. She ran forward and clutched at his shirt, spilling out her heart to him. She explained the accident, her parents disappearing, and how Anna became frozen to solid ice.

"Elsa," he leaned down to face her. "We will fix this. Together. I'll send out a search party to find your parents and… and I will see what I can do about Anna."

Elsa spent the remainder of the day in the ballroom, trying to find comfort in it. It was the last place she had seen her sister happy. She was sick with grief, and anyone who walked in the castle couldn't help but notice it was freezing, despite it being the middle of summer.

Then Elsa heard the footsteps, the very same ones that haunted her in the woods. She turned quickly, ice shooting from her hands. "Leave me alone!" she screamed at nothing. A woman passing in the hallway jumped and then quickly scurried away. "Leave me, leave me, leave me!"

When nothing answered, Elsa became enraged. Spikes of ice shot out of the walls and through furniture, but she didn't pay any heed. She let out a scream, one that sent a chill throughout Arendelle, and it was enough to make the orphan that had been spying on her cry out in fear.

Elsa gasped, reeling backwards and then slipping. She cried out when she landed on her butt and stared at where the cry had seemed to come from. She got up, pain shooting up her back but she ignored it. She slowly made her way towards the couch, her hands held out in defense.

When they were both in clear view of each other, the children were silent. All that could be heard was shaky breathing.

"Sven!" the orphan cried, trying to stop his reindeer from running up to startled princess. Despite his efforts, Sven ran up to her, his tail wagging. Elsa's hands lowered and she frowned.

"His name is Sven…" she whispered. "But what's yours?"

"K-Kristoff…" the boy stuttered out.

"Were you… following me?" Elsa asked uncertainly, rubbing her arms even though she wasn't cold.

"Yes," Kristoff said, suddenly unafraid. "You control the ice. Ice is my life."

Elsa glanced up at him in surprise. She noticed his attire and concluded that he was one of the ice gatherers, the ones that delivered ice to the palace. Even though there was no need for it, since Elsa could conjure ice and snow, her father had still insisted because it would look strange if he didn't. People might have discovered her secret before the time was right.

"My name is Elsa. Even though you didn't ask," she said the last part with her nose turned up at him, a little offended that he didn't know proper manners.

"Sorry," he said with a little eye roll, clearly meaning _not sorry. _

Elsa gulped before asking, "Did you… Did you see…?"

Kristoff felt as if he should lie to her, but there was a little voice telling him that if he did she wouldn't be happy. "Yes," he finally said after a prolonged pause.

Elsa nodded, not saying anything further. Kristoff remained silent too, not knowing what to say. The two came to a mutual, silent agreement: Ice could be beautiful and dangerous all at the same time.


End file.
